Dark Shadows
by Innocent-Sakura
Summary: Before Sunnydale, before Buffy, Spike is his evil self prowling the streets of London. But who is this girl he finds. itroduces OC and pairing of Spike X OC. Please R & R.
1. at first sight

This is my first fan fiction, so any review would be great. I don't know why I wrote this but I hope those who read it enjoy. Thanx.  
  
Dark shadows  
  
Chapter I:  
  
London England, 1890. Nov. 28  
  
It was a miserable rainy, dreary evening. Clouds filled the sky, with the moon peering out from behind the black cloak of the clouds. The wind whistled through the ears of passing citizens and the trotting of horse hooves filled the air. The cold was almost unbearable, but still people walked the streets for entertainment, to see the latest theatrical show. The sun had set over an hour ago, blackness encircled and engulfed the light that shown from windows and doorways. Rain pattered on the brick laid road and echoed through the air. The smell of wet dog was overpowering, for abandoned dogs roamed the streets in search of food. It was enough to make the happiest person become depressed.  
  
A young woman walked the streets at this time alone, deep in thought without an umbrella. Her long, soaked, dark brown hair danced about her face, with flickers of light shining in the strands of her hair. She wore an elegant, silk blue; straight cut gown that followed her every step, brushing against her silky smooth skin. Some men even stopped to watch her go past, thinking that the man she loved, would be the luckiest man in the world. However, they didn't know her. She was to be married to a man she didn't love. Her parents had forced her to go through with the wedding. She was actually forced to go out tonight as well. As she walked , she stepped in puddles not caring. Only thinking of the misery of her life; Not being able to do want she wanted; Not having any freedom or true love in her life.  
  
' Why am I out in this wretched weather, 'she thought as she walked', I should be at home in my bed. But no, my friends and my parents just had to make me go out for my birthday. But it's always do this for her, and do that like I'm helpless. I hate it. I want to do things for myself. I can not go anywhere without some one following me and waiting on me hand and foot. I simply despise it. I guess this is the price I pay for being rich. If only............  
  
A sudden shout stopped her in her tracks. She slowly looked over, trying to look like she wasn't ease-dropping, only to find a man and a woman fighting. The woman, with long raven black hair and a black velvet dress tight against her pure white body, stood screaming at a rather handsome young man with blonde hair, a long black coat, who was tiring to calm the lady down from an argument, and also her boyfriend she suspected. She tried not to watch, so she turned away and started to walk. Funny enough, she stopped a few strides and looked back. It amused her. As she looked back the women was pushing the gentlemen away, looking very upset at this man. She suddenly felt curious about why, as well as feeling a little happier, but didn't know why. The pain and sorrow of them both seemed to refresh her. Again she started to walk, a little faster than before. The young man turned sharply in her direction; she thought he had spotted her. The tip of her shoe suddenly got caught in a crack in the sidewalk while she tried to walk faster, falling flat on her ass and letting out a loud yell.  
  
" Damn! Bloody hell, this cost me a bloody fortune, "she cursed in her British slang. She sat there for a while in shock, her legs crossed under her. The bottom of her dress was now torn and fried on the edges. Her was hair out of place and frizzy. She was about to get up and clean herself off when see felt someone by her. Ever since she was little she could always sense that, sort of a gift she thought.  
  
" May I help you my lady." When she looked up, the man from across the road was standing by her and was holding his hand out to help her up.' How could he get over here that fast across the traffic.' She did not think about this for long, she was shocked form his good looks. He was more handsome up front then farther away.  
  
"I...I, "she paused for a moment. Their eyes met and stared into each other's for what seemed an eternity, well to her anyway. Shacking her head a bit, as if not knowing what had happened, she refused his hand and got up herself." What did you say...lady. "She said with a little attitude. " Don't talk that polite rubbish with me. I don't understand that Miss, my lady, that kind of nonsense. Just call me Rechelle. That is my name, so why don't people use it.  
  
' Whoa.... this girl has spunk. I like that. And a strong will too. She'll be perfect. ' He thought with a grin. "Well, it isn't every day when a lady tells you off for being nice and polite. I'm sorry. Umm Rechelle is it. Do you need a hand, " he said sarcastically.  
  
"well you don't need to be sarcastic... umm what was your name?" She stated as she tried to brush the dirt off her dress.  
  
"William, just William. Short but sweet,' he whispered into her ear as he pulled her closer.  
  
"Well.... William, thank you for your kindness, but I must be off now. I'm already late as it is." She said uncomfortably, but at the same time felt at ease in his presence.  
  
"A pretty girl like you can't be going anywhere alone at this time of night, soaking wet. Here, take this umbrella." William handed her the umbrella for he knew that she wouldn't deny it in this horrible weather, but she pushed it back towards him.  
  
"Oh, I could not except that William, besides I'm already drenched. It won't do that much. Besides I've always liked the rain. For some reason the dark rain always soothes me when I'm depressed. . Thanks anyway." With that, she started to walk away from his grasp on her wrist.  
  
"You could at least grant me the pleasure of escorting you to where ever you are going." He shouted after her with a grin. For some odd reason, he knew she would not say no. Even if she did say no, he refused to not have his way.  
  
She turned around, saw him staring at her, and she thought,' why does he keep speaking to me. He does not know me, or has spoken to me before this date. So why? I've been so rude to him, why won't he go away? This...William is staring at me in a way I have never seen someone look at me before. " William, like I said before none of this polite nonsense. Just be your bloody self," she remarked, with a little giggle afterwards.  
  
"Right then, I must have forgotten. It's just that I've been taught to treat beautiful women like you with kindness. But if you insist, I'll be blunt. I want to escort you because I'm probably headed in the same direction. So, it would save us the trouble of walking alone, if you catch my drift." He said with a thought in the back of his head.' She'll believe me. That was very convincing. My charm will lead her to me. The hunt is on.'  
  
They both stood there for a while, the streetlights had just flickered on. It was well after 9 o'clock. She had to be at the theatre in 5 minutes. But it was more than a 10-minute walk.  
  
" Damn! I'll be late for sure. The curtain rises in 5 minutes. They'll have my head on a pike." She said as she pasted back and forth. Rechelle was really worried and it showed in her voice.  
  
' I better do something or she's going to go without me! I need to bloody do something to get her. But what..." Not to worry...'He said as he grabbed her hand and started to run, looked back and said, ' Rechelle it's ok. I'll get you there."  
  
For some strange reason she believed him. It comforted her to hear those words coming from his mouth. Nobody had ever gone to all this trouble to help her out before, no one other than servants who were told to do something.  
  
As they ran the lights danced past them, with the moon watching them from above. The rain was colder and heavier then ever, making them both completely soaked from head to foot. She didn't care. Her gown was torn and dirty around the bottom. Her hair was a mess, but she didn't care. She watched his face as he made his way through people, running, and running. The rain dripped off his face and down his black shirt, but there was a red stain on it. It was blood. But Rechelle didn't notice though, she was completely enamored with him.  
  
"Hey watch where your going lad!" a gentleman yelled as William knocked him aside.  
  
"Sod off you bloody git!" Rechelle screamed back, not caring of her manners any more. There was just something about him, he was crazy, and didn't care what others would think or say about him. She had never met anyone like him in her whole life. The excitement, the adrenaline rush, but whatever it was, she liked it.  
  
William looked back at her. Almost stunned but not surprised at what she let out." Well now, what was that? Not really lady like of you to say that, oh but I forgot..." he said with a laugh," your not lady like at all." 


	2. chained and shackled

Finally, chapter two is up. hope you like.  
  
London England, The Globe theatre  
  
The bright lights of the theatre shown brightly, being able to see it from a block away. William just kept running and running. she could barely keep up. With every stride they took the more she felt free and excited. She had never been with anyone who made her feel this way, unlike being cooped up all day by James, her future husband. William was the only thing on her mind. There was something about him, but she didn't know what it was. Finally they arrived at the theatre, everyone already waiting in line to be seated for the show. Mostly the wealthy were there, no peasants or the lower class. All the women wore the latest fashions. It seemed the Ballroom gown was more fashionable then her straight cut gown. This was what her friends were wearing.  
  
" Rechelle! Where on Earth have you been? We have been waiting here for a very long time. And if you were late, I would not have waited for you." Her friend Alexandra Proclaimed, very upset. She had short brown hair, and blue eyes, very tall for her age, almost taller than William. Her eye glasses reflected faces of others looking at them very perquillure. She wore an elegant red velvet gown, with ivory lace around the trim.  
  
"We have been ever so worried about you Rechelle, We thought something awful might have happened to you!" This time her other friend Alannah spoke, in a very concerned voice. She had long, wavy, reddish hair, and glasses like Alexandra. She wore a burnt orange colored, ballroom gown, with black lace around the waist. 'Your not the only late person, James has not arrived, but... What has happened to you, you look absolutely terrible?"  
  
"You should not worry about me. This kind and generous gentleman escorted me toward the theatre. We just hurried is all', laughing a bit as she said it,' Besides, I don't look that bad." With that she took out her pocket mirror and looked at herself. A dreadful look appeared on her face." I look...horrid! I can't proceed to viewing the show, what will they think of me." Almost forgetting William was there, she felt a hand pull at her own hand.  
  
It was William. He stared deep into her eyes, as if to see her soul and smiled." To me you are the most beautiful women here, and if anyone says other wise then damn them. They don't know true beauty." He stood there as if they were the only two people in the world. 'Were did that come from; I wasn't even trying to convince her. It just, came out.'  
  
Her heart filled with delight. She pulled away from him almost embarrassed. She blushed a little, looking down at the ground, then turned back to face him, only to find that his gaze never left her." William, you know just what to say to a girl to make her feel wanted." Their eyes watched each other for moments, closing her eyes for him to kiss her. He was leaning in to do just that. She could sense his lips moving closer and closer, when...  
  
"Pardon me for intruding Rechelle, but who is this gentleman, I hope you are not forgetting about meeting James are you. " Alexandra interrupted, a bit confused and stunned with the turn of events. "I don't think James would like him."  
  
Rechelle, shocked a bit, opened her eyes, and pushed William away, remembering that she was to be married. He was not happy about Alexandra's interruption, but upset to learn that she was engaged. Though he didn't know why this bothered him. He would have her either way, but it pained him." oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce my new friend William."  
  
"Seems more than just a friend to me, if you know what I mean." Alannah whispered, nudging Rechelle's arm for her to get the point, not for William to hear, although he did.  
  
Rechelle blushed again and looked over at William, who smiled back at her. He was very charming, made her feel wanted in a way." Umm, William, will you be attending the show.' she said in a shy voice,' Not that I care, if you are, you are more than welcome to sit with us. That is if you want to or not. Don't worry about James, he might not mind, although he usually does. If you don't, I will not take it personally, but I don't know about my dear friends. Oh listen to me. I haven't let you answer. I terribly sorry, I...,"she blabbered on."  
  
William looked a bit puzzled, but felt a little flattered about it. It was obvious that she liked him, but it didn't seem that she knew.' Why haven't I done it yet? Why haven't I been able to? It's never taken me so long before. But why? There's just something.' He thought. He looked over at her just in time to hear Alannah whisper," He's cute. If you don't mind I think I will ask him for a cup of coffee, since you already have James."  
  
"What! Of course you can't. You're, you're, not his type. Yes that's it." She replied, trying to whisper so William wouldn't hear, but very angered at the thought and very transparent too." oh, William. Don't listen to the rubbish these girls speak. They speak a lot of It.' she said as she nudged him. 'Sorry, for repeating myself but what is your answer?" she replied again.  
  
With that what she said angered him. She didn't need to repeat herself, He could hear. He looked over, just briefly, only to find her not by his side. Rechelle, with no umbrella, out from under the buildings sanctuary of the rain, just stood in the night sky looking up at the rain. She stood in the downpour soaked, people still gawked and stared at her.  
  
"What...the?' He whispered confused with what she was doing. ' I thought she was troubled over what other people thought of her.' but then remembered,' Oh, she feels safe in the rain, since all these people are staring at her.' He assumed that she was doing this because of the acquired situation going on. Her friends only laughed and pretended not to know her.  
  
He could not help but give a slight grin at her little fit of insanity , anger flying away like yesterdays headliners. The way she moved, the way her hair danced around her body, the way the rain fell off her face and chest, the way her eyes glimmered but empty inside. Just like the rain. She filled some empty part of him, maybe because she was a new one. It puzzled him, after awhile he shook it from his mind. Only wanting to watch her every movement, almost in a hypnotic state. She started to walk down the sidewalk and meet a young man. He looked rather slim yet smug, with his suit and tie; obviously from a rich bloodline. His hat covered most of his dark brown hair. ' It must be this James I'm hearing about. I wonder what his connection with Rechelle is. The man motioned her to follow him under the cover of his umbrella. It was apparent that she didn't want to, but she obeyed him. They hooked arms, a gentleman escorting a lady. They hurried over to where Alexandra and Alannah were, to get out of the rain. It seemed to him that her high spirit had vanished. It was obvious to him, he could see straight though her. Empty and alone.  
  
James looked rather upset at Rechelle. "Look at you! You look terrible. What on earth have you been up to? What ever it was I don't like it, and you won't be doing it again, ever. I should speak of this to your father, but if you behave for the rest of the night I may not mention it. However I cannot proceed to our seats with you looking like this, it is just,' he paused,' not correct. Go get changed and fix your hair, and then you can watch the show." He said this in a very domineering voice, like what he said should always be right and followed through.  
  
"Excuse me, Jackie is it, but I think she's fine the way she is. Rechelle doesn't have to do any of the shit you told her to do. She can think for herself and do want she wants. She was so happy before you came along, and started putting her down. So, buggier off until you can see her true beauty." William was extremely angry with James. No one should ever talk to her like that, and no one will. He'd make sure of that.  
  
"First, my name is not Jackie, it's James. Peasant. I do not know who you are, nor do I need to, but you have no right to be in this place or to tell me how to treat my future bride. It is my job to refine her and turn her into a respectful lady, instead of some crude beggar like yourself." Now be off, or I'll call the authorities." With this tone in James' voice, William was just about to knock him out, but Rechelle intervened.  
  
"James, do not get angry. I met him on the walk over here and he cheered me up. Please don't be angry. My father does not need to know about this either. I, "she begged him.  
  
"You made friends with a commoner, you have sunk to a new low. Indeed I will notify your father about this. I am the only man in your life now and forever. I do not want you looking at another man.' He lowered his voice to a whisper,' or no one will know what happened to you."  
  
"I understand, I will just talk to him and tell him to go home." Rechelle looked very disappointed when speaking those words.  
  
"If he even has a home, or can call it a home." James said in a cruel voice.  
  
She pulled William away from the crowd towards the street in the pouring rain, though this time she had an umbrella." William, are you trying to get me into trouble? If you are, then you succeeded. I do not think I will be seeing you again, though I wish I could. I'm very sorry."  
  
Turning away, William grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face him. She was crying; tears streamed from her eyes. She seemed even more miserable then before. "If you say we won't, then we won't. You don't have to listen to him, so why do you?"  
  
"Because I have to. I'll be a better person if I do. Good bye, William." With that she ran back towards her friends and her future husband leaving behind the one man that could see the real her, and possibly the only man she ever cared about. Though she didn't realize it.  
  
Something broke inside William when she said goodbye. He didn't know what, but he did not like the feeling. Only one other woman made him feel this way, if he could feel at all, and she was gone. He was not going to let her go without a fight." He will pay for the unhappiness he has caused her. He will suffer her agony a thousand times worse when I'm done with him. He will regret even being born. Then she will not have to listen to his threats anymore. But first, I need to get a concert ticket. 


	3. a quick snack

Chapter 3  
  
The Globe theatre, 9:00  
  
It was 1 minute to curtain call and the star was getting ready. Her name was Patricia McLean. She faced her reflection in the mirror, brushing her long red, curly hair, putting on her white cover up. Although she didn't need much, her face was practically white. She stood looking in the mirror, mostly at her own beauty. She turned away suddenly, and flopped into her own arm chair. She picked up her silk ballet shoes, for she was a ballerina, One of the most talented that is, and started to tie the laces up to her knee.  
  
A knock on the door almost sent her flying out of her skin. Thinking it was one of her staff, she unknowingly invited the person in. This would be her worst mistake. The door opened, slowly at first. The creaking door opened more and more. Inch by inch, step by step. She could hear the steps get closer and closer." Who, who's there." she asked with a quiver in her Irish ascent. The door stopped opening, dead in its tracks. The shadow of a person, possibly a man could be seen, just standing there.   
  
"Scott, Scott. Is that you? O.k., O.k. you win now. I'm scared,' she whispered with fear,' Come on now. Stop playing around. 'Scott.... please say its you.' she thought in terror.  
  
Silence filled the room. She stood, ballet slippers clutched in her hands, breath deep and heavy. She backed away from the door, knowing that it couldn't be Scott. Remembering what she said before, found it very foolish of her to say she was scared. She backed up until she was up against the wall, no where else to go.  
  
"please go away, please,' she thought to her self.  
  
The door started to open again, only this time it didn't open slowly, it crashed against the wall. Smashing, and splintering the wood. The door leaned croaked on the remaining hinge, as though the door was kicked in.  
  
The shock and terror pulled her to the ground, unable to move. She just sat motionless, to frightened to even breath. For they're in front of her was a black figure. she couldn't quite make out the face but the only thing she was sure about, the only thing she could see, was blonde hair. The man had blonde hair.  
  
" I always like them to be frightened, it gives them flavor," he whispered to her with a grin. His face changed and contoured.   
  
All she could remember was the speed and grace of the man moving towards her, then her own blood in a pool around her.  
  
The man knelt before the body of the dancer and whipped the blood from his mouth. He Looked down at her, with a satisfying grin and got up. He gave the girl a nice peck on the check, walked into the shadows and picked up a ticket from the dresser.  
  
"That should do me for the night,' he proclaimed,' but I might get a little peckish." 


End file.
